And I've Never Felt So Free
by flowerrrs25
Summary: It's always been Ally's dream to go to Harvard. Now that it's come true, Austin helps her live it. AU Auslly. One-shot.


Summary: It's always been Ally's dream to go to Harvard. Now that it's come true, Austin helps her live it. AU Auslly. One-shot.

Disclaimer: I don't have any claims to Austin and Ally.

A/N: This story is really Laura's, I just kind of wrote it down for her. I hope you all enjoy! Don't read if you don't like smut.

* * *

"You can do this. You can do this."

Ally mutters a mantra under her breath as she tightly clutches the arm rests of the seat she's currently sitting in. This is her first time on a plane and she knows the statistics backwards and forwards of how unlikely it is for something to go wrong but really isn't it just a giant flying metal deathtrap and what if they crash in the ocean and a shark eats her and oh god, she's never going to get to Harvard and she's going to be forever remembered as the girl who survived a plane crash only to be eaten by a shark and—

"Is this seat taken? Or is your um…shark coming?"

Her eyes fly open and focus on a tall, blond boy about her age with headphones around his neck standing in the aisle, looking like he's stifling a laugh.

She flushes, mortified, and quickly shakes her head. "No, no, go ahead," she stammers, and releases her grip on the middle arm rest.

He reaches up to stow his backpack and she flushes further as she catches a glimpse of his golden, toned abdomen, her eyes unconsciously following a trail of dark blond hair from his navel until it disappears into the waistband of his…truck-printed boxers? She suppresses a giggle of her own, momentarily forgetting about her fears as he takes a seat next to her, his long legs immediately bumping up against the seat in front of him.

"Man, these seats are small," he grunts, trying to adjust himself so he's not quite so cramped.

She smiles sympathetically at him and then goes back to closing her eyes tightly, her fingers clenched around the armrest so tightly her knuckles begin to turn white.

She hears him shuffling around, his arm brushing against hers as he buckles his seatbelt.

"Hey, are you okay? You kind of look like shit." She slowly opens her eyes and sees that he at least has the decency to look chagrined. "Cute shit, that is."

"Gee, thanks," she says sarcastically. "And yeah, it's just…this is my first time on a plane and I'm a little nervous."

His eyes widen in understanding. "Oh! Oh man. You have nothing to be afraid of, I promise. You know the likelihood of something happening is—"

"I know that," she interrupts. "But I'm still a little freaked out and I'm on this plane to Boston because I'm starting college next week and it's pretty much my first time away from home and it's just a lot at once and—"

She suddenly pales. "Oh my god, did you hear that sound? What was that sound?"

The boy raises both of his eyebrows, his expression a little stunned. He recovers quickly, though, and his eyes soften. "It was the door to the baggage compartment closing," he says gently. He fiddles around with the phone in his hands and she watches as he turns off his music. "So what college are you going to?"

She realizes he's only talking to distract her but she's appreciative nonetheless. "Harvard," she says proudly. "I've wanted to go my entire life and I really couldn't believe it when I got in but I did and I'm so excited and nervous and—"

His jaw drops. "Are you serious? I'm going to Harvard too!"

Her eyes widen in surprise and she opens her mouth to respond but just then the plane starts pulling back and she shuts her eyes tightly again.

"Hey," he says, his voice quiet. "Tell me about how you got into Harvard. Where were you when you found out?"

She shakes her head. "I…I can't, I'm scared and—"

"You're okay," he says softly. "Can you open your eyes?"

She takes in a deep breath and slowly does as he says. "I was working at my dad's music store and he brought in the mail and he said 'sweetie, it's a big envelope,' and as soon as I opened the letter and read that first line I screamed and he hugged me and it was probably one of the best moments of my entire life. And then I read the second line and it said I got a full scholarship and then he screamed," she says, giggling a little. "He's kind of obsessed with saving money."

The boy grins. "A full scholarship, huh? You must be some kind of Einstein."

She blushes. "Isn't everyone coming to Harvard a genius?"

"Nahhh," he says, smirking a bit. "I think someone must've been high when they let me in."

Ally narrows her eyebrows at him suspiciously. "Somehow I find that hard to believe. But anyway, how about you? What happened when you found out?"

He leans back a bit in his seat. "I was playing video games with my friend Dez and my mom brought in the mail without looking at it. It sat there for a couple of hours while we tried to beat this level on Zaliens 8: My Brains and then finally I glanced at it and saw the address label. Dez flipped out and started screaming and doing his pizza dance and he offered me his pants in congratulations and I literally couldn't stop smiling."

He grins. "And then we beat the game."

Ally looks at him with a confused look on her face. "He offered you his pants and did his…pizza dance?"

The boy laughs. "Dez is a little…unique," he says. "We've been best friends since we were little kids though." His face brightens. "And he's going to be in Boston for film school, so it's awesome. His orientation started last week, so he's already there."

"That's great," she says, smiling. "It's nice that you'll know someone—holy crap, are we in the air?"

He winks at her. "I'm a pretty good distraction, aren't I?"

She laughs in disbelief. "That's pretty amazing," she says. She glances out of her window and says a silent goodbye to the white, sandy beaches of Miami.

"And I'm good," she says, a little surprised to find herself telling the truth. She feels much calmer now. "Thank you."

He grins. "You're welcome. And in that case, I'm gonna knock out for a bit. I kind of raged a little too hard at my going away party last night and I've got a killer hangover."

Ally watches as he closes his eyes and shoves his headphones over his ears. He's not exactly the kind of classmate she expected to have at Harvard and she offhandedly wonders if he maybe got in on a sports scholarship or something.

He wakes up about 45 minutes later and stretches, his long, muscly arms encroaching into her space and his legs disappearing under the seat in front of him.

"Feel better?" Ally asks, slipping her own headphones off her head and setting the map of campus that she had been checking out down.

"So much," he says, his voice a little rough and low, and something about it sends shivers down her spine.

She pushes the feeling aside. The last thing she needs before she starts at Harvard is a boy to distract her. And he probably has a girlfriend or something anyway. No matter how hot he is. Or how beautiful his hands are. Or how nice those hands would feel on her body. Preferably inside her. Or how much she might want to see where that dark blond trail of hair she saw earlier leads. Preferably with her tongue. Or—

"So, Einstein, what dorm are you in?"

She widens her eyes, hoping he hadn't noticed her checking him out, but the smug expression on his face tells her otherwise.

She reddens and fumbles with her map to show him, and if she thinks he leans in a little too close to look at it, she doesn't say a word about it. They talk quietly for the rest of the plane ride, things they're looking forward to in college and where they grew up in Miami, and the next thing she knows, they're about to land.

She starts getting antsy again when the seatbelt sign comes on, and starts taking deep breaths. "What if it crashes into the ground or hits a bird like that plane in New York or—"

"Relax," he says, laughing a little. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk a lot?"

"I do not talk a lot," she scoffs. "I'm not much of a talker, sure I talk sometimes, I'm not _not_ a talker, but when I do…" she trails off at the expression on his face.

He just looks at her, an eyebrow raised, and she ducks her head in embarrassment. "I know, I know, I talk when I'm nervous or scared or I guess any time really, I mean, I know it's annoying but—"

"It's cute," he interrupts, a grin on his face. "I don't mind. Dez likes to talk a lot, too."

Ally smiles. "That's the second time you've called me cute, you know."

This time, he blushes. "It's just the truth," he mutters, and Ally thinks he might be the most adorable thing she's ever seen in her life.

Also, the hottest. Hot enough to distract her from the fact that the plane is now just seconds from landing.

"And would you look at that? We made it," he says, just as the plane skims the ground. "Wanna split a cab to campus?"

She nods. "That'd be awesome."

They stick with each other as they collect their luggage and before she knows it, she's standing in front of her dorm and her suitcases are next to her.

"I hope I see you around school," he says, rolling the window down so he can speak to her.

Ally smiles. "I hope so, too. Thanks for everything."

"Have a good first day, Einstein." He winks and she laughs as the cab pulls away and just as it turns the corner, she realizes she never found out his name.

* * *

Her first college class is Introduction to Political Science and she gets to the lecture hall 15 minutes before class starts because she's nervous and she wants to make sure she gets the perfect seat. She sits right in the front, and sets up her laptop, a notebook, a pencil, a pen, and opens the textbook to the first chapter. She sits and waits patiently for class to start and soon enough, people start trickling in from the front and the back of the room. Most people opt for seats in the middle of the room and she finds herself alone in the first row, two minutes before class begins. She turns her head to look behind her and catches a glimpse of bright blond hair in the very back row.

He turns his head just as she turns hers and he immediately grins when they make eye contact, his eyebrows raising in excitement. He mouths 'hi' and she gives him a small wave back. She notices that he's with a bunch of other boys all in the back row and she smiles before she turns back around to face the front of the room. She's just about to write the date in her notebook when she feels someone sit next to her, and a backpack is unceremoniously dumped near her feet. She looks up in surprise to find that it's the blond boy from the plane.

"Holy shit, Einstein," he says, grinning at her. "Who would've thought we'd have our first class together?"

"Hi," she replies, smiling at him. She glances back towards where he was sitting. "Don't you want to sit by your friends?"

"I thought we were friends," he says, pouting a little.

Ally giggles. "We don't even know each other's names," she points out. "And—"

Just then, the professor walks in and Ally spins forward in her chair, her full attention on the front of the room. She's so focused that she doesn't notice him leaning closer to her.

"My name's Austin Moon," he whispers, his warm breath on her ear sending shivers down her spine. "And you're Ally Dawson."

Her eyes widen but she doesn't turn to look at him. "It's written on your notebook."

She doesn't turn to look at him but opens a page in her notebook. A moment passes, and then she writes, in messy, tiny handwriting: _okay, we're friends_.

She can see Austin grinning out of the corner of her eye and when he adjusts his arm so it's pressed against hers, neither of them move to pull away.

* * *

Austin says a quick goodbye to her at the end of lecture because he has another class across campus right after and she doesn't see him until the class meets again on Wednesday morning. She expects that this time, he'll sit in the back with his friends, but just like the first day, he dumps his backpack on the ground and takes a seat in the front row next to her.

"This class is way too early," he groans, leaning his head back on the seat. "How can they expect us to get up by 8 am?"

Ally shrugs. "I take it you're not a morning person?"

Austin turns his head to look at her. "I'm a _sleep_ person, Ally. Did you know we got homework on the first day in calculus? The first day."

She gives him a sympathetic look. "That's rough. So what are you thinking of studying?"

"Something pre-law," he answers, yawning a bit. "Not quite sure. I have this one math requirement to fulfill, though. How about you?"

"Political science, I think," she answers.

"Nice," he says. "Maybe we'll have more classes together."

Just then, the professor walks in and both of them turn toward the front of the room. Ally takes meticulous notes, while Austin doodles in a notebook and again, she finds herself wondering just what he's doing at this school. He seems to be listening, but she can't really wrap her head around how he can be learning if he's doodling what look to be zaliens in the margins of his notebook.

When class ends, they walk out of the room together.

"What's the rest of your schedule for the day?" Austin asks.

"This is actually my only class today," Ally answers. "I'm thinking of trying to see if I can get a job working in the library. They pretty much pay you to sit around and study, you know."

Austin makes a face. "Ally, why would you want to spend more time in the library than you absolutely have to? Even if you do get paid."

She laughs. He reminds her of some of her high school classmates back at home, the ones who sat in the back of the classroom and refused to crack open a single book or do a single homework assignment. Why is _he_ at Harvard?

"Why'd you decide to come to this school if you don't like to study?" she asks curiously.

He shrugs and shoves his hands into his pockets. "There's other stuff I like, Ally."

She sighs. "All right, Austin, whatever you say."

* * *

Ally ends up getting the job at the library, and like she thought, she gets paid to study every Monday afternoon and all day Wednesday after the class she shares with Austin.

She's thoroughly enjoying her college experience, and it's everything she thought it would be so far. She's learning from some of the best professors in the world, she has plenty of time to study like crazy, and she's made a few good friends through some study groups that she's in. She spends her weekends exploring Boston with her roommate and almost instant best friend, a loud, abrasive but well-meaning girl named Trish who's in the business school.

Austin still sits next to her in the front row during the class they share and she sees him occasionally outside of class around campus but they don't really hang out much. He goes to the library with her a few times on Wednesdays and he sits at a table near her desk and she pretends to study when in fact she's usually watching him watch her.

She can tell there's something between them but she's not willing to ruin the friendship they've built by making a move. She can tell he likes her, judging from the way he looks at her when she thinks he's not looking and the way he smiles in her direction when he think's she's not looking—and of course, she only knows these things because she stares at him when she thinks _he's_ not looking.

Today is the day of the first midterm of their shared class, and Ally is terribly nervous. Austin seems like he doesn't have a care in the world. They're both seated in their usual place in the front of the classroom, but since today is an exam day, one seat separates them.

"How are you not freaking out?" Ally hisses, frantically reading through the outline she made. "This test is a third of our grade!"

Austin leans back in his chair and stretches his arms in the air, making his shirt ride up. "Chill, Ally," he says. "You've been studying like crazy. You know this shit backwards and forwards."

She forces herself to look at his eyes instead of the tempting, tanned strip of skin peeking out between his shirt and the top of his boxers. She narrows her eyes at him. "What about you? I've barely ever seen you open the textbook."

Austin has a smirk on his face, which she now knows to mean that he's noticed her checking him out. He ignores her question. "Like what you see, Einstein?"

Ally flushes. "No," she huffs, crossing her arms. The shirt she's wearing today is a little lower cut than she'd usually wear and the movement causes Austin's eyes to flicker down at her chest. It's her turn to smirk.

"I think you like what you see, though," she says smugly.

He leans closer to her. "I'm not going to deny that," he whispers mischievously as he wiggles his eyebrows, this time taking a more obvious glance downwards.

Her jaw drops and she sputters in surprise. She doesn't get the chance to say anything more because the TA walks in the room just then and tells them to take everything off their desks so the test can start.

She looks over at Austin. _Good luck_ , he mouths, and she mouths back, _you too_.

The test is hard, but not really for her, as she'd prepared for weeks and knew the material, as Austin said, backwards and forwards. She finishes it ten minutes before class ends and heads to the front of the room to turn it in, and leaves the classroom to wait for Austin in the hallway. He comes out not even thirty seconds later and flashes her a smile.

"Told you it'd be easy for you, Einstein."

She smiles. "First college test done," she exclaims. "How do you think it went?"

He shrugs. "Eh, we'll see next week when we get them back," he says. "You have to work this afternoon?"

Ally shakes her head. "Nope, not on Fridays," she says.

"In that case, we're celebrating," he announces. "I'm taking you to a party tonight."

"A party?"

Austin raises an eyebrow. "You know, a gathering, with food, and drinking, and dancing and—"

"Shut up, Austin," she says, scowling at him. "I know what a party is."

He laughs at her. "Have you even been to one since college started?"

"Well, I've been really busy with school and work and Trish invited me to one last week but I had to study for this midterm. So…no," she babbles, wringing her hands a bit.

"What a surprise," he says sarcastically. "What excuse are you going to hit me with this time?"

She bites her lip and watches as Austin's eyes follow the movement and he unconsciously licks his own lips. That does it.

"I'm not making any excuses," she says firmly, and his eyebrows shoot up in pleasant surprise. "Come to my dorm at 10."

"Well, all right, Einstein," he says, and gives her a mock salute. "Tonight at 10 it is."

* * *

She feels _hot_.

With the help of Trish, she's dressed in a pair of short, ripped denim shorts and a low-necked, dark green tank top that brings out her already huge brown eyes. Her eye makeup is a little darker than she usually wears and it's all topped off with a swipe of pale pink lip gloss.

It's a few minutes past ten and Ally paces a little nervously in her room.

"He's gonna freak," says Trish, who isn't going to the party because she has a midterm the following Monday. "You look so hot, not boring like normal."

Ally gives her a look. "Thanks a lot for that," she says dryly. She nervously twists a piece of her dark hair, styled in long, loose waves that reach her waist. "You really don't think it's too much?"

Trish raises an eyebrow. "It's not too much." She squints at Ally. "You look like you. Only…hotter."

"You should be a motivational speaker," Ally says, rolling her eyes. Her phone buzzes. "Oh, Austin's downstairs. See you later!"

"I better not see you until tomorrow morning," yells Trish, just as Ally closes the door to their room.

Ally flushes immediately but heads downstairs to meet Austin. He's standing in the doorway, facing the opposite direction and looking down at his phone.

"Hey, Austin," she says. "Ready?"

Austin spins around, tucking his phone into his pocket at the same time.

His jaw drops. "Holy shi—uh, hi," he stammers. "You uh…you look different." His eyes widen. "I mean, good different. Definitely good different. Like… _really_ good different."

Ally just watches him, amused.

He swallows. "Those shorts are—those shorts are really different."

She walks towards the door. "Thank you," she murmurs, and walks past him. She looks over her shoulder at him, still standing in the doorway. "I was going for _different_."

She wants to laugh a little at the expression on his face but she's too busy taking him in. He's wearing dark jeans that fit snugly around his thighs with a wallet chain dangling temptingly and a blue and green plaid shirt. His golden hair is peeking out beneath a navy blue snapback that he's wearing backwards and it's all a little too boyish and attractive and oh, she should probably stop staring right about now.

By the time she gets to his eyes, he's smirking at her, and she knows she's been caught. He doesn't say anything more but quickly catches up with her, his hands in his pockets as she walks beside him.

"So, where is this party?" she asks.

"My frat house," he answers.

Ally stops walking. "You're in a frat house?"

Austin pauses next to her. "Yeah, what's the big deal?"

"Aren't they kind of…stupid? All they do is party and try to get girls and I've heard most of them only got in because their parents are alumni," she says, her eyes narrowing. "I didn't peg you for that type of guy."

He grins. "Chill, Ally. It's an academic frat. We don't actually do any of that dumb Greek system shit. We still like to party every now and then, though."

She narrows her eyes further. "You're in an academic fraternity? But…but you hardly ever study. You hate studying."

"There's more to school than studying, Ally."

She studies his features but she can't quite understand his expression. "Okay, Austin," she says after a moment. "Let's go."

They walk just a few blocks before they're standing in front of a two story house that looks like it's seen better days, and she can hear the bass booming from outside.

Ally looks at Austin warily but he walks forward without hesitation and she hurries to catch up with him.

"What's _D-Wade Productions_?" she asks curiously, after catching a peek of the front of Austin's hat.

He laughs as he holds the door open for her. "Dez's future production company. He got a little ahead of himself and ordered like, two hundred hats even though he hasn't even made a full length film yet. I think I have probably twenty of them."

"I hope I get to meet him…" her voice trails off as she takes in the scene before her.

There are people everywhere, drinking, dancing, laughing, and she can barely hear herself think over the music. She looks up at Austin with wide eyes and he grins at her. "What do you think?"

She looks around again. She grins back. "I think it looks like fun."

"Let's go get something to drink," he says, placing a large hand on her lower back and gently leading her forward into the kitchen.

She can't help but shiver a bit at the feeling of his fingers pressed against her back, the movement around them causing her shirt to ride up a bit so the tip of his pinky is touching her bare skin. He lets go when they get into the kitchen and she almost groans in disappointment but then he shoves a red cup under her face and she's forced to take it from him.

"What is this?" she asks, taking a curious sniff. "It doesn't smell like alcohol."

He smirks. "That's why it's so dangerous."

He lifts his cup in a toast and she knocks her cup against his. "To more than studying," he murmurs, and she repeats the words back to him.

She takes a sip to find that it tastes _delicious_ , sweet and fruity with just the slightest bitter flavor of vodka.

"This is good," she tells him, and takes a longer sip. She looks at him with narrowed eyes. "Are you sure there's booze in this?"

" _Very_ sure," he says, laughing, and takes a sip himself. "Come on, let's go up front."

She follows him to the front of the house where there are a few people playing beer pong on tables set up, but he settles down on a sofa in the middle of the room and pats the space next to him. She takes a seat and the couch is so slouchy that they're automatically pressed up against each other and she glances at him with warm cheeks only to find that he is looking at her the same way. Neither of them attempt to move away and instead Austin casually drapes an arm behind her on the back of the sofa and they both relax.

"This is hitting me fast," Ally says after a few moments of comfortable silence, giggling a little bit. "You were right; this stuff is dangerous."

"Told you," he says. "You wanna dance?"

Ally shakes her head quickly. "Um, no, I cannot dance. At all." She pauses and looks up thoughtfully. "Well, I do have one good move but nope, I don't dance."

"Everyone can dance," he says. He sets his empty cup down and stands up and holds out his hands. "Maybe you've just never had the right partner."

She looks between his face and his hands hesitatingly before finally setting her empty cup down as well. She takes one of his hands and he pulls her to a standing position, then drags her to the dance floor.

She immediately feels her head spin, a buzzed, pleasant feeling coursing through her veins. She might need a little more of that before she dances with Austin, before she feels his arms around her, his fingers on her back again, his chest pressed up against hers – oh yeah, she definitely needs another drink.

"Let's take a shot first," she says, raising her voice over the music.

Austin raises his eyebrows in surprise but shrugs in agreement and lets her lead him to the kitchen. There are shots already poured but she doesn't trust those and instead grabs the bottle of tequila sitting on the counter instead.

"Look at you, Einstein, I didn't think you were actually gonna let loose tonight," he says, watching as she pours out shots for both of them.

She takes the shot without hesitation and slams the glass down on the counter. "I'm feeling _different_ tonight," she says, her voice lowering as she inches the other glass toward him. "Your turn."

He swallows it without taking his eyes off of her and they stare at each other over the counter for a moment. She feels a familiar pull deep in her belly beginning to stir as she watches Austin lick his lips. She feels herself leaning forward over the counter almost as if she's being pulled towards him but the moment is shattered when two boys come barreling into the kitchen, almost spilling their drinks on her and Austin.

"Let's go dance," Austin says abruptly, pulling her by her wrist from behind the counter.

"Okay," she whispers, and follows him back to the front of the house. She feels warmer and tingly now, her head feeling a little fuzzy but at the same time her senses a little heightened.

When they get to the impromptu dance floor in the living room, the song playing is a fast, annoying pop song, that he immediately starts jumping around crazily to. She grins and joins him, showing off her one good move, and he starts laughing hysterically. "You really weren't kidding about your dancing," he says, trying to catch his breath. "You're ridiculous."

She frowns at him and crosses her arms. "I told you," she says. "I only have that one good move."

"You look like you're a chimp trying to climb an invisible rope," he chuckles. "I am so glad I got to see this."

She pushes him away with her hand on his chest and he clutches his heart in mock injury. "I hate you," she says, rolling her eyes. "I told you I'd be bad at this."

He grabs her hand just as she's pulling away and pulls her towards him, resting his hands on her waist. Just then, the music changes, a slow, sultry hip hop song coming through the speakers and the low bass thrumming through her entire body.

The smile fades from his face as he looks down at her and she looks up at him with wide eyes, hyperaware of his fingertips pressing into her hips.

"Maybe a good partner _would_ help," she says, clearing her throat a little. "Show me?"

Austin nods and licks his lips again and she nearly moans out loud at the feeling it sends straight to her core. His light hair is hanging over one eye, his hazel eyes boring into hers, and his fingertips are rough and soft at the same time, starting to sneak under the hem of her tank top.

He begins swaying back and forth slowly and she lets him lead, her body naturally following the rhythm he's started despite her lack of coordination. She can feel his fingers inching lower and lower but she doesn't do anything to stop him and instead moves a little closer so her chest just barely brushes up against his. Their height difference makes it a little hard to see his face but then suddenly he spins her around so her back is pressed to his chest.

Austin's hands clasp her hips and he pulls her farther back into him and she lets out a low, almost inaudible moan when she feels his length, hard and unyielding, pressed against her ass. She lifts a hand and hesitantly brings it behind her, tangling her fingers in the hair at the base of his neck. The movement makes his hat fall off but he doesn't seem to care and instead lowers his head closer to her shoulder so she can reach more easily.

He groans a little in her ear when she tugs on his hair and she almost squeezes her thighs together, trying to relieve some of the sensation building up inside her. His fingertips inch under her shirt and hover over the smooth skin of her lower belly for a few seconds, almost like he's hesitating. She doesn't want him to hesitate.

She pushes her pelvis forward so his fingers skim the smooth skin of her abdomen and she hears him let out a breath as he pulls her back again so her ass is again resting over his towering crotch. His hands are almost completely under her shirt at this point, still resting on her belly, and she tilts her head back against his shoulder and exposes her neck to him when he starts circling his fingertips against the smooth skin.

She feels almost dizzy with arousal, his hands burning a path everywhere they touch, and she barely registers the fact that they're still in public.

He lowers his head to her ear.

"Allllly," he groans, his voice low, and this time, she does have to squeeze her legs together. "Let's get out of here."

She nods frantically, turning around in his arms, and he leads her out of the party, not even bothering to pick up his hat that's on the ground.

She feels something shift the minute the night air hits her, and suddenly she's unsure whether she wants the night to lead where she assumed it had been going. Judging by the masked look on his face, she guesses that he's feeling the same way.

He's one of the best friends she's made at college so far and while she's attracted to him, and she knows he's attracted to her, she doesn't know if she's willing to risk what they have for the possibility of more.

Austin looks down at her. "Want me to walk you home?" he asks softly.

Ally hesitates. She's tempted to tell him to take her back to his dorm. _So_ tempted.

"Yeah," she says, a little sadly. "Take me home."

They walk back to her dorm in silence but despite the night's events, she doesn't feel uncomfortable or awkward. She feels…like she missed out on something great, something that would have made her happy. She doesn't regret what happened, but she's afraid she'll regret not letting it play out. She wonders if she should voice these thoughts aloud but then they're standing in front of her room and she feels like she missed her chance.

"Thanks for coming with me," Austin says. "I'm glad you did."

"Me too," she says, and stares up at him.

He opens his arms out to hug her and she immediately steps into his embrace, reveling in the warmth of his chest and the strength of his hold around her. He buries his face in her neck and she jumps when she feels his lips, warm and wet, pressing against her skin. Her knees almost buckle when his tongue brushes against her neck, but then he's pulling back and she's almost unsure whether or not it happened.

"Good night, Ally," he says, his eyes dark and his expression unreadable.

She watches him until he turns the corner of the hallway before she sinks back against her door. "Good night, Austin," she whispers.

* * *

Ally's almost scared to go to class on Monday, fearing awkwardness and tension and the possibility that Austin will act like nothing happened but she takes her seat like usual in the first row and hopes that he will join her as he always does.

She only has to wait a minute before he shows up and he doesn't disappoint. He sits next to her like always and drops his backpack to the ground before grinning at her.

She gives him a smile back before looking down at her notebook and instantly curses herself for acting weird. She shouldn't act weird.

"How was the rest of your weekend?" he asks.

She shrugs. "The highlight was Friday night," she murmurs, looking up at him through her eyelashes, and his grin fades to a serious look, his eyes widening.

"Yeah?" he murmurs back, leaning in a little closer. "Mine too."

They stare at each other for a moment, his gaze so intense that her mouth goes dry. She can't stop staring between his eyes and his lips and she's just about to lean in and she doesn't care that they're sitting in class right now and—

"Quiet down, class is starting!"

She practically jumps out of her seat in surprise and he looks flustered as well. They both sit back in their seats and face forward as the professor begins speaking but she can't focus on anything but the feeling of his arm pressed against hers.

* * *

It's almost midnight and Ally's laying in bed, drifting in and out of sleep as she tries to read a textbook. Trish is already softly snoring in the bunk above her head. She's just about to close the book and turn off her light when her phone buzzes. Multiple times, all in a row. She looks at the screen with bleary eyes to see that all the texts are from Austin and then she's suddenly wide awake.

 _SOS_

 _I need to make copies of this presentation for my class tomorrow morning and I totally forgot about it until now! Any chance you can let me into the library where you work so I can use the copy machine?_

 _Wake up, Ally please_

 _Ally_

 _Wake up_

 _Ally please_

 _Allllyyyyyy_

She quickly texts him back.

 _Austin! I'm up. Stop texting me!_

She gets another text before hers sends.

 _Pleeeeeaaaasssseeeeeeee_

She stifles a laugh.

 _YES! FINE! Meet me at the front doors in fifteen minutes. I hate you._

He sends back an emoji with its tongue sticking out and she assumes that's confirmation. She rolls out of bed and changes out of her pajama pants into a pair of leggings, grabbing her coat and keys on the way out the door.

He's already waiting when she arrives, holding his backpack with a sheepish expression on his face.

"You are the _best_. I owe you at least three dinners for this."

Ally raises an eyebrow. "Three dinners and a latte on Wednesday," she says, without skipping a beat.

"Done," he says. "Seriously, thank you so much."

She waves her hand and then opens the door to the library. "It's really no big deal," she says. "I don't even have class until the afternoon tomorrow. But how'd you forget about the project?"

"I didn't forget about the project," he says defensively. "I just forgot about the making copies part."

"Whatever," she says, rolling her eyes. "Come on, the copy room's this way."

He follows her to the room she points to and opens up his backpack, throwing it down on the floor when he takes the sheet he needs out.

A bunch of papers spill out and Ally clicks her tongue. "Do you ever _not_ throw this thing around?" she asks.

Austin breathes a laugh and turns back to the copy machine. "Just leave it, I'll pick it all up."

She bends down to pick them up anyway, trying to put them back in a more orderly manner than they were in before. She picks up one last paper that's facedown and turns it over before putting it in the backpack, and then she does a double take.

It's the graded midterm they had taken last Friday and had been returned to them this morning, the one he had said he wasn't sure how he had done on, the one that he had stuffed in his backpack with a frown on his face, the one that she happened to have gotten a perfect score on.

 _Austin Moon_ is written at the top in his messy scrawl and the score is written in red underneath.

 _100_.

Ally stares at it with wide eyes, her eyes quickly skimming over the answers he had written. They're supremely insightful, perfect, intelligent answers in his tiny, chaotic script, and she doesn't know what to think.

She glances up at him to see that he's still messing with the copier, a frustrated look on his face as he tries to navigate the ancient machine. He's _smart_ , she thinks, her mind reeling. He's _so smart_. She had made so many assumptions about him and now she knows they're all wrong and she feels awful for a moment before her guilt is replaced by a rush of attraction so intense her mouth runs dry. She had desperately wanted him before but this, for some reason, is the last straw.

He looks over at her and opens his mouth, presumably to ask her for help, when he sees what she's holding in her hand. His eyes widen.

"Ally—"

"You got a _perfect score_ ," she interrupts, standing up and slowly walking towards him.

"So did you, right?" he asks, shrugging as if it's not a big deal.

"That was a hard test," she says, still walking closer.

He turns to fully face her, seemingly having forgotten about the copy machine. He smirks. His expression, confident, cocky, and so fucking _hot_ she can barely think brings on a rush of moisture between her legs. "Why do you seem so shocked, Ally? Did you doubt me?"

She doesn't say anything, can't say anything, as she walks toward him, only stopping when she's inches away. They stare at each other for a moment and all she can think is how much better real sex would be than having eye sex with him, and the thought is so overwhelming that she rises up on her tiptoes and kisses him without waiting another _second_.

His response is instantaneous, and he wraps one muscular arm around her waist and lifts his other hand to cup of back of her head, fingers tangling in her wavy hair as he pulls her into him.

She can't get enough of him, her hands running all over his body like she doesn't know what to touch first. She kisses him so hard she ends up backing him into the wall, and he lets out a surprised sound as he hits the hard surface.

He drops his hand from her hair and clasps both of his hands around her hips, his fingers slowly rubbing up and down her sides, lifting her sweatshirt and skimming her skin with every pass. She deepens the kiss, and he lets out a groan when her tongue touches his.

He grasps her hips again and pulls her into him, and she gasps when she feels the press of his erection against her core. He breaks the kiss and starts moving his lips down her neck, stopping when he gets to her collarbone.

"I wanted you the second I saw you on the plane," he mumbles, between nips at her delicate skin. "And then at that fucking party, _fuck_ , Ally, I thought I was going to explode."

She tilts her head back further, exposing her neck to him. She's breathing wantonly at this point but she doesn't care about any of it. "Me too," she says, panting. "Want you. So bad."

He doesn't say anything more. This time, he places his hands under her shirt and she moans at the feeling of his hands, _finally_ on her bare skin. He doesn't move, and she waits for him to raise his hands, to take her shirt off, but he seems to be waiting for something.

She pulls back impatiently and lifts her sweatshirt off in one motion herself, revealing herself not to be wearing a bra, since she had just been about to go to bed, and he moans loudly, a sound that she immediately burns into her memory.

"Fuck," he mutters, and almost instantly brings his hands up, his thumbs circling her nipples. They peak under his touch and she pushes his head down a little. He immediately gets the message and closes his lips around one hard bud, sucking hard while his fingers pinch and pull on the other. Pleasure borders on pain and she groans, another flood of moisture rushing between her legs.

Ally pulls his head back after a few more moments, and he stares at her, golden hair hanging over dark eyes. Her hands move to his belt buckle and his eyes widen momentarily before he reaches down to pull off his shirt as she undoes it and unzips his pants.

She eyes his hard, muscular abdomen, and she realizes she's about to find out what that dark blond trail of hair she had lusted after the first time she'd seen him leads to. Her mouth almost waters.

His pants fall to the ground and she can't help but laugh a bit when she sees him wearing yet another pair of truck-printed boxers.

"You like my underwear?" Austin asks teasingly. "I can't wait to find out what yours look like."

"Who says I'm wearing any?"

His jaw drops.

"Just kidding," she says, giving him a wink, and then she drops to her knees in front of him.

"Holy fucking shit," he breathes. She pulls down his boxers slowly, and he steps out of his pants and underwear as soon as they hit the floor. She swallows before she grasps the length of him in her hand, his hiss of pleasure encouraging her.

She presses a soft, wet, kiss to the tip and then looks up at him through her eyelashes, to see that his eyes are boring into hers, the look on his face so intense that she feels like she could practically orgasm from that alone.

Ally takes as much of him as she can into her mouth without skipping another beat, her eyes still locked on his. He makes a choked sound and she begins bobbing her head back and forth as one of his hands comes up to gently grasp the back of her head, his fingers getting wrapped in her hair.

" _Fuck_ , Ally," he groans.

She doesn't stop and instead takes him further, swallowing around him and fighting through her gag reflex. His hand tightens in her hair and he slumps back a little against the wall.

She sucks in her cheeks before drawing her head back, eliciting a loud groan from him, and then she licks the length sloppily, her hands coming up to cup his beautiful, round ass.

She can feel him start to tense and she's ready for him, but then he suddenly grabs her arm and pulls her up to stand.

"What—"

"I'm not cumming unless it's inside you," he interrupts. "You're on something?"

"Technically you _were_ inside me," she replies cheekily. "And yes."

Austin grins and immediately spins them around so her back is against the wall. His hands move to the waistband of her leggings, and he pulls them down, along with her underwear, not actually bothering to see what they look like.

"I'll look next time," he murmurs, and her heart beats a little faster at the words _next time_.

He places one large hand around her slim thigh and lifts it, wrapping her leg around his hip, the tip of him just teasing her entrance. He leans his forehead into hers and they both stare at each other for a moment, their hot breaths mingling, every brush of her nipples against his hard chest electrifying her skin.

Another moment passes and then without warning, he pushes into her, and it's all she can do not to scream.

"Don't hold it in," he grunts, waiting a moment for her to adjust before snapping his hips back only to shove into her once more. "Come on, Ally."

This time, she screams his name, and he lets out a satisfied moan. "Ally," he groans. "You're so wet."

"Harder, Austin," she pants. "More."

He does as she asks, setting a fast pace, her back pressing almost painfully into the wall every time he drives himself back into her wet pussy.

She feels herself getting close when he suddenly slows down, and she almost opens her mouth to say something when he speeds up again, bringing her to the brink and back over and over again until she feels like she's about to explode.

Austin slows down once more and she's _this_ close to begging, but then he cups her ass with both of his hands and lifts her so both of her legs are wrapped around his hips, still sheathed inside her. He turns them and then sets her down on top of the open copier, and she hisses, feeling the cold glass against her bare skin.

"Austin!" she admonishes. "This is school proper—"

He swallows her protests with a kiss, and she forgets everything she was going to say.

"You can punish me some other time," he says, and then pushes his hips forward, reaching her from a different, deeper angle. It stimulates a spot inside her and she scratches almost desperately at his back, willing him to push forward and hit it again. He does, and then sets a relentless pace, and she feels so good, so _full_ , that she never wants it to end.

She can feel her pussy tightening with every hard thrust, her breasts bouncing in his face as he fucks her on top of a copy machine in a _Harvard library_ and the thought is so fucking dirty that without warning, she cums so hard she sees stars for a moment, moaning out his name as he continues to move in and out of her. He rides her through her orgasm and it only takes him a few more uneven thrusts for him to follow, filling her dripping pussy in hot, thick streams.

They're both breathless as he pulls her close, her heart skipping a beat as he softly presses his lips to the base of her throat.

Austin pulls out of her slowly but immediately wraps his arms around her and helps her down from the copier. He holds her close for a few moments, neither of them saying anything, and she revels in the feeling of his hard body pressed to her soft one, his skin scorching hot and sweaty against hers.

She suddenly feels him grinning against the top of her head.

"What's so funny?" she mumbles sleepily, her lips moving against his chest.

He laughs.

"Just thinking about what might happen if I were to actually _study_ for a test."

* * *

He texts her the next afternoon, right as she's about to head to her next class.

 _So I got docked a full letter grade for not bringing in copies for my presentation._

Her eyes widen.

 _Oh no Austin, I'm so sorry!_

It takes a minute for him to respond.

 _I'm not._

 _I think that copier served a much more useful purpose._

She grins and sends him a winking emoji.

 _See you in class tomorrow?_

It only takes him a second.

 _Wouldn't miss it for the world, Einstein._

* * *

"Hey," she whispers, as soon as he sits down next to her, his backpack thrown on the ground at their feet like usual.

He grins at her and then kisses her on the cheek, resting his hand on her upper thigh and giving it a quick squeeze before pulling back.

"Hi," he whispers back, and her jaw goes a little slack at his openness. "You look gorgeous."

"Th-thank you," she stammers. She quickly looks around to see if anyone had noticed but everyone is doing their own thing and she relaxes a little.

"When do you get off work this afternoon?" he asks.

"Five," she answers. "Do you…do you want to do something?"

"Are you busy after?"

"Nope," she says, and smiles. "You want to meet me there?"

He nods, and she's about to answer when the professor walks in.

She rests one hand on the desk between them, grabbing a pen to write with in her other, and Austin sets his on the desk as well. She only has to wait a moment before he extends his pinky, curling it around hers, and they sit like that, her blushing, and him smiling, for the entire class.

* * *

Ally counts down the hours until she gets off work, and she's just gathering her things to go home when Austin walks through the door.

He stops at the desk and grins at her.

"Ready?" she asks, and walks around to meet him.

"Yeah," he answers. "But first, can you show me where the books on 12th century medieval poetry are?"

She gives him an odd look. "Uh, yeah, they're on the top floor, in the way back corner. Do you want me to show you right now?"

Austin nods. "Please?"

"Okaaay," she says, giving him another questioning look, but he just smiles. They ride the elevator up together and she shows him the section he had asked about and waits as he walks into the stacks. He makes a full circle around the section like he's looking for something, and then comes back to stand in front of her.

"I thought you needed a book?" she asks, eyeing his empty hands.

"Nah," he says, and smirks. "The only thing I really need is to find out what the inside of your legs tastes like."

She's pretty sure her jaw hits the floor and she can't even _think_ , let alone speak, because she's pretty sure every drop of moisture in her body rushes to her center.

"H-here?" she stammers. "Austin…"

He grabs her arm and pulls her into the corner, where they're shrouded by bookshelves and invisible to anyone that might be perusing this particular, very rarely accessed section of the library unless they were to turn the corner.

"Right here," he whispers, and then he kisses her. She lets out a wanton moan the second his lips touch hers and he pulls back to whisper _shhhh_ before bringing his lips back to hers.

Her skin flushes in anticipation of what he wants to do and she's suddenly _so_ thankful she had worn a skirt today. His mouth on hers is almost desperate, the way he's pulling her close, and she lets out a hiss when his warm hands slide under her shirt, rubbing her stomach before moving up to cup her breasts through her bra.

Austin pulls back to press his lips to her neck, pressing wet kisses down the column of her throat, and then sucking hard on her collarbone. "I couldn't think about anything but the other night," he murmurs. "I want you so fucking bad."

He pulls back again, this time to pull her over to the desk in the corner, and he doesn't give her warning before cupping his hands over her ass and lifting her onto it. She squeaks in surprise but opens her legs so he can stand between them and lets her hands run under his shirt, over the smooth skin of his back.

He kisses her once more, a hard, deep kiss that leaves her reeling, and then he drops to his knees in front of her.

She's nervous, beyond nervous, but he doesn't seem to have a care in the world as he spreads her legs apart even more and scoots her hips further forward on the desk.

He doesn't hesitate before lifting her hips and pulling off her underwear in one smooth motion, grinning when he sees the tiny pickles on them. "You never fail to surprise me," he whispers. "I'm glad I looked this time."

She blushes. "They're my favorite food."

He stuffs them in his jeans pocket before lifting his head again, his gaze trained on her center, and she's pretty sure he can tell she's wet from where he's kneeling.

"Austin, are you su—"

He cuts her off by flipping her skirt up and licking from the bottom to her clit in one smooth motion, and she completely loses any thought she might have had.

It takes everything in her not to cry out and he sits back for a moment and grins at her. "Delicious," he whispers, and she feels herself tightening just from the salacious look on his face.

Again, without warning, he leans forward again and swipes her with the flat of his tongue, moving so slowly until she can hardly stand it. When he circles the tip of his tongue around her clit, she has to bite her fist to keep from screaming because it feels so _fucking_ good. He alternates between fast and slow movements as his grip on her thighs tightens, and he brings her to the edge once, twice, three times, before she can't take it anymore and pushes on his head with her hand.

"I n-need more, p-please," she pleads. " _Please_ , Austin."

"Okay," he whispers, his mouth still pressed to her center.

He drives his tongue deep inside her pussy without warning, and she cums hard, instantly, one hand hand tangling in his hair and pushing on his head to keep him in place as she rides out her orgasm and the other hand clapped over her mouth to prevent herself from making any noise. When she finally relaxes and releases him, he pushes back and stands up. His mouth is wet, his entire _face_ is wet, and she doesn't even hesitate for a moment before pulling him in to kiss him.

He stands between her legs, her bare pussy still open to him, and it only takes him a minute before he begins to unzip his pants, pushing down his pants and his boxers just enough to expose his hard dick.

She literally cannot believe she's about to have sex in a library where anyone could walk in on them at any time and she's about to tell him that she _can't_ , that this is _insane_ , but one brush of his long fingers against her still sensitive clit has her vision blurring.

"A-Austin," she stammers. "Anyone could come—"

He cuts her off again by slamming his hips forward, sheathing himself completely inside her, and they let out simultaneous groans of pleasure.

"Have to have you," he mutters, burying his face in her neck. "I couldn't wait."

She clutches his shoulders tightly as he begins to move in and out of her, and she opens her mouth to tell him to go _harder_ , when she hears a sound.

She scratches at his back frantically, but he doesn't hesitate for even a second, instead cupping her ass again and lifting her up, this time moving them deeper into the corner and backing her into a bookshelf. He takes her there, against a shelf of 12th century medieval poetry, her back digging into the spines and his movements threatening to topple the entire thing over.

"I think they're over here, in this corner," she hears someone say, and she pushes on his shoulder to make him pull away. He doesn't budge.

"The back corner?"

She hears the voices coming closer.

" _Austin_!" she hisses, swallowing her moan of pleasure as he hits a particularly sensitive spot. "Someone…oh _shit_ …someone…someone is coming!"

He pulls back just a bit and grins at her. "I think _you're_ about to."

"Wait, did you say 15th century medieval poetry?" the voice says again.

"Yeah," someone answers back.

The voices start to fade. "That's one floor down, this is _twelfth_ century up here."

He presses his mouth to hers not a moment later and lifts one hand from her hip to cup one breast through her shirt, finding her nipple with his fingers and pulling, _hard_.

"Cum for me, Ally," he groans, his breath hot against her mouth. "Right now. In the fucking library. Don't hold back."

She's breathing heavily, going a bit limp in his arms as the pleasure overtakes her, and she cums, hard, biting his shoulder to keep quiet. His fingers drop down to roughly circle her clit, prolonging her orgasm, when she suddenly locks her legs around his hips and pulls him forward, pushing him deeper inside her than he's ever been.

It's his turn to lose it and he wraps his arms around her, pulling her close as he releases himself in quick thrusts, filling her soaking pussy, whispering her name over and over again into her neck.

He slowly lowers her to the ground and she adjusts her skirt as he zips his pants back up. "I cannot even believe we just did that," she says, slowly catching her breath.

He responds by pulling her into him for a dizzying kiss. Ally's a bit dazed when she pulls back but she can't remember a happier moment, Austin grinning at her with nothing but adoration in his eyes and his warm hands clasped tightly around her waist.

"Didn't I tell you there was more to school than studying?"

* * *

Please review! Thank you for reading!


End file.
